Poofy, Cally and Red Season 1 Episode 4: Potty Mouth!
This is Yellow but not Mellow's sister episode Transcript Poofy: *stomach makes bubbling noise* Ohhhhh... *runs into bathroom* Cally: AAAAAAAH! Poofy: Cally, what are you DOING in here?! Cally: I have no idea, honestly! Poofy: Really, tell me what happened then! Cally: After eating lasagna last night, i went in here to go to the bathroom and must have fell off the toilet, got knocked out, spilled the super-glue, and stuck the toilet seat to my jaw! Poofy: Oh. Well then i'll get Red. But i still really gotta go bad. Cally, get outta here. Cally: Okay. *tries to get out but toilet seat slams into wall* But you'll probably need this. Poofy: Oh, actually i'll just use the random litter box from episode 1 instead. 4th wall: Please... have mercy! *crack* Cally: Um... hmmm. Anyways, Poofy, okay. *runs out* RED! HELP! Red: HUH? What?! What's wrong? Is the ceiling leaking again? Cally: The toilet seat is stuck on me! Red: Oh, like, no, like, we, like, have, like, to, like, get, like, that, like, off, like, of, like, you, like, right, like, now, like! Cally: What do we try first? Red: First we have to go outside. *scene changes to outside* Red: Okay, hmmm. I know! Let's use my 1850s shotgun. *struggles to lift it up* First we gotta get it aimed. *aims* Perfect! *shotgun sound, camera pointed at Red* Cally: Uh, you missed. By about 7 inches. Red: Oh i see. Good thing i keep a collection of spare eyes. Look! You now have the eye of actor Eugene Palitter!(Eugene Palette parody) Cally: That's... um... a cool thing, but, why exactly do you keep eyes of famous celebrities? Red: In case people need eyes. Cally: But we're famous too. Red: *pschft* In Scandinavia. Cally: Does anyone know us at all in Scandinavia? Red: 13,311,091. 12,226,082 people still don't know us. Cally: They had better get on the computer and look at celebrity stories. Red: Uh, actually, the top story today on tmzcatedition.com is that we are gonna be arrested for being happy because apparently now happiness is a felony. Poofy: *from the back porch* WHAAAAAAT! Red: I'm kidding, i'm kidding! Cally: *steals Red's gun and slams him in the back of the head with it and drops it on him* Red: Didn't you just hear me say i'm KID-DINGGG?!?! Cally: Oh. Well, actually i did n- Poofy: HRRNG-YAAH *does the same thing as Cally* Random Announcer: K-O! Cally: *takes the gun and throws it back behind her across the fence* Jade: *wham* OWWW! Cally: Er, sorry. Jade: Go away! Cally: You could have just said apology not acce- Jade: TAKE THIS GUN OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL HAVE THE STATE SHERRIFF COME DOWN AND GIVE YOU A HARD WHOOPING! Cally: Okay, um, sure. Jade: SURE'S RIGHT! Cally: *runs offscreen, comes back later* Red: *is picking nose while Cally is gone* Still Poopy... um... i mean... Unfinished Category:Poofy, Cally and Red Category:Articles Under Construction